


in Rossi's bathroom

by idonthavelungs



Series: homosexual self indulgence [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Reader-Insert, Trans Male Reader, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: You've been attracted to Hotch since you joined the team, he finally gives you what you want during a team gathering at Rossi's house.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Series: homosexual self indulgence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	in Rossi's bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to x readers there's a sad lack of everything except cis women, so I decided to write one for me. Sometimes a man's gotta indulge himself.

When you started at the BAU, you never expected to last this long, you didn't expect to become a part of this family so quickly. Yet here you are, in Dave’s goddamn mansion with the rest of the team, celebrating another one of his books being published. Being around them is so easy, talking, laughing, just being together, you feel more at home with them than you ever felt with your actual relatives.

Except for Hotch, being around him is  _ not  _ easy, sure he's part of this family, part of what makes you happy, but it's not that simple. You can't even look at Hotch without your whole body tingling, warmth pooling between your thighs. You had to double up with him once, now half the time you look at him all you can picture is what he looked like with no shirt and low riding grey sweats. You've had your hand down your pants with that exact image in your head many times.

That image is currently in your head and you can't help but squeeze your legs together, already a little horny from the champagne buzz. You still take another drink from your glass, choking a little when Emily starts refilling it before you even get it back to the table, “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“I'm trying to get you to loosen up,” she bumps your shoulder, “have some fun, man.”

“Yeah, man, you're more boring than Hotch,” Morgan says, earning a glare from Hotch. That glare sends another wave of warmth through your body, making you shift in your seat.

The conversation continues while you stare down at your glass, sneaking glances at Hotch whenever you think you can get away with it. You soaked your boxers at least ten minutes ago, biting your lip whenever the fabric rubs against your dick. 

Finally the feeling gets to be too much, you stand up and make your way towards the bathroom. Getting off in Dave’s bathroom isn't exactly your life's goal, but you have to do something about this. 

The first thing you do when you get in the bathroom is splash your face with water, feeling overheated and embarrassed. The door knob turns behind you and you turn around quickly, “Occupied.”

“I know, I wanted to talk to you,” Hotch steps in, locking the door behind him.

“About what?” You ask, pressing back against the sink.

“You're not subtle, especially to a group of profilers,” he says, his stare making everything feel hot.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Hotch,” You lie, attempting to sound calm as he stares you down.

“So you're telling me,” he steps closer, lifting your hips to the counter like you're nothing, “this isn't what you want?” He asks, pushing himself against you, obviously hard.

“I, uh,” you stutter, “yeah I want, I want you.”

He smiles, leaning down to kiss you, you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him as close as you can. His hands grab your thighs pushing them apart as he pulls away from the kiss. “Hotch,” you whine at the loss of his lips.

“Don't worry baby boy, gonna make you feel good,” he says, dropping to his knees between your legs.

“Oh fuck, Hotch please,” you whimper, his fingers teasing you through the layers of fabric. He pulls your shorts off, leaving you in your boxers. He licks at you through them, fingers against the wet spot. 

“C’mon, quit teasing,” you beg.

“You want me to suck you off?” Hotch asks, it's mocking, but so fucking hot.

“Please,”

Hotch laughs, pulling your boxers down and pushing your legs apart. His breath is hot against you, making you ache for him. He runs his tongue over your dick, sucking it gently as he slips a finger inside you. You cry out, fingers threading through his hair.

“Fuck,” you curse, Hotch adds another finger.

He speeds up, using his free hand to keep your legs from clamping shut. You moan, clenching around his fingers, pulling him close by his hair. 

When he pulls away he's smiling, looking disheveled. He stands back up, kissing you, you can taste yourself on him. He raises his fingers to your mouth, whispering, “Suck.” You do it, cleaning yourself off his fingers.

“Fuck me, Hotch please, just fuck me,” you're too desperate to even be embarrassed for begging.

“Yeah, okay,” he grunts, pulling his cock out.

You moan way too loud as he pushes in, hooking your legs around him. He thrusts into you, and it feels so fucking good, so full. With one hand on your back he slips the other down, rubbing your dick in time with his thrusts. 

You come again, clenching around him and panting. He keeps going, a warmth spilling inside you as his thrusts lose rhythm.

“Fuck,” he laughs, pressing your foreheads together.

“Yeah,” you mumble in agreement.

You take a minute to clean up, first cleaning out his come and then pissing to avoid a UTI. He fixes his hair, buttoning his pants back up and rubbing at a stain by the zipper. When you both look somewhat presentable you walk out, already expecting jokes from the team. What you don't expect is Garcia running away when you open the door, heels clicking on the floor.

“Really,” Dave's voice is the first thing you hear, “my bathroom?” Your cheeks heat up, but Hotch just looks smug. 

“That was…” Spencer starts talking, but trails off.

“Loud.” Emily says at the same time Garcia says, “Hot.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated


End file.
